Too Late To Say Sorry
by Jeymie
Summary: Usagi left Japan 7 years ago after the betrayal of those she trusted with her life, and with her heart. What will the scouts do when they realize that, sometimes, I'm sorry is just not enough?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! Well, here's my first real attempt at a multi-chapter story. I'm in college now, so hopefully I can actually stick to this one. I hope you all give me lots of feedback to help this story keep going and not fall to the waste-side like so many others in my laptop. Eyes the overfull 'story' file on her desktop, shuddering at the unnatural sounds emitting from it Well, hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

**Too Late To Say Sorry**

Chapter 1

Usagi yawned loudly as she woke from her peaceful slumber. Stretching, she rolled over onto her back and gazed blankly at the ceiling, her mind not yet functioning. "Nn.. to early to be up.." She muttered. The sun was just barely up and the sky outside her window was still painted the half black-half pink of early morning.

Sitting up, she slung her legs over the side of her bed, her long pink nightdress bunching up around her as she used her arms to lift herself into the wheelchair beside her bed. Once she was settled, she wheeled herself to the vanity and let her hair down from its braid.

Picking up her brush, she ran it through her hair as she let her mind wander to the past as she often did.

_Sailor Moon dodged the long tongue of the toad-like creature as she tried to get an opening to attack. She had been battling the youma for the past 30 minutes and had yet to figure out how to destroy it. Every time she tried an energy attack, the thick coat of slime covering its body would absorb the attack, and she had lost her tiara the same way 3 minutes into the battle._

_Just as the youma readied for another tongue attack, Sailor Moon's communicator went off, momentarily distracting her. The youma took advantage of the distraction and shot out its tongue, bashing her leg under her. She winced as she fell with a loud 'crack', her leg snapping under her. Ignoring the pain for the moment, she got back up, bracing herself against a tree. The toad faced her and took it's time aiming, smug in its seeming victory. _

_Suddenly, something clicked, and she knew what to do. Sailor moon brought out her scepter and readied herself for one final attack. As the toad opened it's mouth, she quickly screamed "Sailor Moon Heart Attack" and sent a blast of energy into the toads mouth._

_The toad let out a loud croak as it disintegrated. Sailor Moon collapsed in pain, tears welling in her eyes. The bottom part of her leg was snapped clear in half from the force of the hit. She knew she needed to get to a hospital soon. Just then, her communicator went off again. She picked it up and turned it on._

_"About time, Odango Atama!" yelled Sailor Mars. "I've been calling for the past 20 minutes. Get your lazy ass out of the fridge and down to the temple! We have a youma!" and the screen went black before Sailor Moon could respond. Picking herself up, she summoned all of her energy and made her way as fast as she could to the shrine._

Usagi snapped out of her daze as her door opened. A beautiful young woman with long blue hair entered the room. She walked over to Usagi's wheelchair and stood behind her, meeting Usagi's gaze in the mirror. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Usagi-chan. How are you this morning?" She asked, smiling at Usagi.

Usagi gave the woman a small smile back. "Good morning, Michi-chan. I'm doing well." She said. Meeting the woman's azure gaze in the mirror, she handed the brush back to her and Michiru started brushing Usagi's long, golden locks.

Usagi closed her eyes and sighed in content, enjoying the feeling of having her hair brushed. Her mind drifted back to her previous thoughts. When she had arrived, the girls were battling two youma, and the girls were in much worse shape than the youma. Mercury was sitting on the ground typing with one hand, her computer on the ground. Her other arm hung limply, obviously broken. Venus had been lying unconscious with her back against a tree. Mars and Jupiter were still fighting, but they seemed to be weakening fast. All four girls had been covered in dirt and blood, scratches and scrapes covering their bodies. Usagi had known that they'd all be a long time recovering.

"Usa-chan" Michiru said quietly as she finished brushing out Usagi's hair. Usagi gave a start and looked up at the other woman. "Yes Michi-chan?" she asked.

Michiru walked around to Usagi's side and kneeled by her, putting one hand on the arm of the wheelchair. "Are you sure you're up to this? Ruka, Sets, Taru, and I will understand completely if you decide to sit this one out." She said, her eyes searching that of her Hime's. Usagi smiled and gave a small laugh.

"Michi, it's been seven years. I'm 23 years old, a far cry from the whiney teenager I used to be. I know you've all been looking forward to this trip, and to tell you the truth, so have I." She said, smiling. "We've been here in California for so long, I've almost forgotten what a true onigiri tastes like, and I miss my Okaasan and my Otoosan. I'm ready to go home." She said, smiling.

Michiru smiled at her hime and gave her a hug before standing behind her once more and finishing putting up her hair. "Well Usa-hime, I must say, you look more beautiful every day that passes. Now, let's finished getting you dressed so we can get to the airport." She said, wheeling the other woman to the closet.

Usagi merely sat back and relaxed. Normally she would insist on doing things like this herself, but she new that the Senshi of the Sea needed to get her mind off of her nervousness, so she just enjoyed being pampered.

As she was being dressed, she thought to herself, 'Well girls, it's been a long time. I wonder how you'll react when you see me, the real me you didn't let yourselves realize existed. I wonder how you'll react when you realize it's too late to say you're sorry?'

Well, there's the first chapter. What do you think? I know it doesn't say much, but more will be revealed soon. - Caio.


	2. High Flying Fun

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! Well, I'm sorry that so long has passed in between chapters. My family is in the process of moving, so I don't have ready internet access. As it is, I'm loading this chapter up using the library. Hope you all enjoy my madness born of sheer and utter boredom! -

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Usagi Tsukino, known as Serena Moon designer extraordinaire in the fashion world, gazed out the window and watched the clouds pass beneath her, letting her forehead rest against the cool glass window of the jet.

"And I think that Christina Gautreaux would best compliment the 'Sea of Stars' formal. Her legs would show off the diagonal cut, and her blonde hair and pail skin would set of the sequins, not to mention her eyes are the same color as the dress." Setsuna Meioh, or Trisha Tortellini, told Carl Spenser, the one man traveling with the group of women. He was the assistant to the girls, the one who would make what they wanted happen, and the only one outside of the girls who would dare tell one of them 'Oh honey, that dress makes you look so fat. You might as well give up and go own a doughnut shop if you're going to wear THAT.'

"I agree sweety, but Suri Motayami would be absolutely STUNNING in that. She has the buttocs to make it the talk of the industry! If girls thought that that dress could make them look like THAT, they'd be demanding it from Sacremento to New York to Tokyo to Beijing, Darling!" replied Carl, turning the portfolio to the picture of a tall, thin woman with long black hair and amber eyes.

Setsuna took out a cut-out photo of her dress and put the pictures of the two girls side-by-side, holding it up to each of the pictures in turn. She shook her head and placed the dress on her original choice. On top of Carl's choice, she took out a cut-out of another dress and put it on the girl's photo. It was a one piece dress with one long sleeve on one side, and none on the other. It was made out of a silky, black fabric and had checker print sheer frills around the bottom hem and the wrist of the sleeve, covering the hand. The bottom of the dress ended halfway down the girl's thigh on the right side, and was slanted so that it trailed on the ground on the left side. "There, that's perfect." She said, smirking in satisfaction. Carl eyed her choices and nodded in approval, making an 'mhm, mhmm..' sound.

Haruka Tenoh, or Amara Perenelli, popped her head up over the back of the seats and looked down at the pictures of the girls and whistled. "Damn, I think I'm gunna enjoy being back in Japan if I get to work with honeys like these." She said, eyeing the pictures with much appreciation.

Michiru Kaioh, or Michelle Tomplette, slapped her on the arm and pulled the other girl back down into her seat. "Amara Jane Perenelli, if you don't want to be benched for the next three weeks, then I suggest you behave and keep your lude comments to yourself, especially with Sarah within hearing range!" she scolded.

Hotaru Tomoe, or Sarah Augustine, giggled at hearing her papa get scolded. She turned and smiled at Usagi. "Papa gets into a lot of trouble, doesn't she Usa-hime?" she giggled.

Usagi turned and smiled softly at the young girl, well, young woman now. She brushed a strand of long, black hair away from the girl's face. "Yes, Yes she does, little firefly. And you should remember how your momma puts her in her place for when you get a 'Papa' of your own." She teased, winking.

Hotaru laughed. "Come on now, Usa-hime, I'm 17 now. I'm not nearly as little as I used to be." She said, poking the older woman in the side.

Usagi laughed, swatting away the girl's hand. "Yes, I suppose you're right. You're not so little. Why, soon you'll be married and pregnant with twins, and a whole brood at your feet." She said.

Haruka leaped out of her seat and bellowed "Not while I'm alive, missy! Not until you're atleast 35! I'll kill them if they so much as glance at you!"

The other simply giggled as she continued to bellow. Just then, Hotaru glanced out the window passed Usagi and gasped. "Look! We're there!" She said, pointing out the window. The others all turned to the window and gazed down at the island they were fast approaching. Usagi sighed and smiled as the city came into view and whispered, "I'm back everyone, I'm home."

Hey everyone, well, I hope you liked the chapter. I'm afraid I'm stuck without internet until we get finished moving, so I'll be writing and updating when I can. BTW, just as a side note, I'm a journalist/creative writing double minor and I understand and accept the importance of constructive criticism. HOWEVER, do NOT just send me a 'This story sucks'. If there is something you don't like, tell me WHAT it is, and how I can correct it or make the story better. If you simply don't like the story line, it is your choice to read it or not, and my choice on what I write.

This note is not for those who like the story, or know how to give constructive criticism, it's for the pathetic few who don't know how to review or appreciate a different point of view and creative license.

For the rest of you, thank you so much for your support and encouragement. I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter and I'll do my best to get the next one written and out for you to read. Caio and Love!


	3. A Moon Star Arrives

Hidi-Ho my good neighbors

Hidi-Ho my good neighbors. - I'm just sitting here watching a movie with my dad, and being scared to death. I hate these 'virus kill everyone and turn them to zombie' movies. They give me nightmares. shudders So, you poor people get my attempt to distract myself. Hope you all enjoy! Mwah!

A large crowd of people surrounded the roped off walkway at Tokyo International Airport. There were men, women, and children of all ages milling around, mingling and talking excitedly. They were all dressed in their Sunday best and there was an air of excitement, as if they were waiting for something to happen.

"Here I am, standing on the runway of Tokyo International, waiting for the world renowned heads of Moonlight Magesty, the most famous and ….. company in the world of fashion. And here they come!" A female reporter announced to the camera. The crowd surrounding the roped-off walkway cheered as the jet slowly rolled to a stop. Attendants pushed a set of boarding steps up to the jet and the door opened. "Descending first is Trisha Tortellini, one of the co-presidents and top designers of Moonlight Magesty." The crowd cheered as Setsuna descended the stairs, her head held high and her eyes straight ahead. Her long, green hair was tied in a tight bun, and she wore a maroon skirt suit.

"The next to come off of the jet is Michelle Tomplette. Ms. Tomplette is the head choreographer and one of the company's top models. She teaches these girls the walk, the talk, and the look needed to succeed in this business." Michiru gracefully stepped down the steps, her long, aqua hair in a loose bun with whisps framing her face. She wore a deep blue-green, ankle length skirt with a slit up to her upper thigh. Her shirt was a white, off the shoulder silk frock with material bunched around the shoulders.

"The next to descend is Sarah Augustine. This young 17 year old is an up and coming model, and already an accomplished hair designer. She is the adopted daughter of Ms. Tomplette and Ms. Perenelli. She is in high school and wants to become a clothing designer like her surrogate aunts and eventually take over running Moonlight Magesty." Hotaru walked slowly down the steps, one hand on the rail. Her hair was twisted and held by a clip so that it fell like water from the top of a fountain. She wore a simple pair of jeans with purple butterflies stitched up the side, a silk purple blouse, and purple high healed leather boots.

Carl then descended the stairs with a wheelchair and set it up at the bottom.

"Oh look who's coming next, it's the ever fabulous, ever sexy, Amara Perenelli. Ms. Perenelli is THE head photographer of Moonlight Magesty. This aspiring and accomplished young woman can make or break you with a single shot of her camera. And in her arms is THE woman of the hour. The co-president, head designer, head make-up artist, and the pillar of Moonlight Magesty, Serena Moon." Haruka descended the stairs with Usagi in her arms. She wore a golden pants suit with a white silk blouse under her golden jacket. In her arms Usagi wore a long, flowing pink skirt, a white silk blouse, and a pink vest. Her hair was loosely braided with pink flowers entwined with the braid.

As they reached the bottom of the steps, Haruka placed Usagi into the wheelchair and the two continued up the carpet to the limos. Haruka smiled and winked at many girls and Usagi simply smiled and looked straight ahead, amused at the thought of the wrath Haruka would incur from Michiru with all of her flirting. They reached the limo and Haruka helped Usagi into the second one, the other three girls were riding in the first.

Haruka climbed in behind Usagi and the valet shut the door before putting the wheelchair in the back of the limo and getting into the driver seat. Among flashes, cheers, and shouts, the girls pulled away from the airport and were headed to their hotel for their first night back in Japan.

Short, I know! But the next one will be longer. Hopefully. Anyway, I hope you liked it. I'm so sorry for my descriptions, but I'm really not good with the whole clothing description thing. I hope to later, after I have constant internet access again, do some research and possibly rewrite this chapter. If anyone has a good knowledge of fashion, please, feel free to offer me a helping hand. -;

Anywho, hope you all enjoyed this short chapter. Next up, the girls experience their first night back. Ciao


	4. 99 Bottles of Beer in the Fridge

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon. Last time I will say this.

Usagi stared out the tinted window of the limousine, watching the buildings pass. Haruka gave a slight "Aha!" Usagi turned to see what her friend was getting into this time and she busted out laughing at the sight that met her eyes. Haruka was sprawled out across the seat, a bottle in each hand. "Eh, Princess, it looks like we've been invited for a drink. What be yer poison?" She asked, adopting a pirate-like accent as she held out a bottle of Rum and a bottle of Whiskey.

Usagi laughed and shook her head. "I don't think Michi-chan is going to be pleased if you showed up smashed, Ruka-chan." She said, reaching to take the bottles before the other girl could make a fool of herself and possibly end up on sleeping on the couch for their three week tour of Japan.

Haruka laughed and held the bottles just out of the smaller blonde's reach. "Come now, princess. This is a cause for celebration. Here we are, back in Japan as famous fashion gurus. When we left, we were mere ignorant paupers, and now we're giants!" she said, taking a big swig of one of the bottles.

Shaking her head and smiling, Usagi snatched the bottle out of Haruka's mouth and took a drink herself. "Now Ruka-chan. I believe I was the only ignorant pauper when we left. You were an accomplished racer and pianist, and Michi-chan an Olympic swimmer and famous violinist. Sets-chan doesn't count cause up till then she had mostly been guarding the Gates, and even little Taru-chan was a genious attending THE most prestigious school in Japan."

Haruka laughed and pulled out another bottle for herself. "And look how far we've fled the beaten path!" She said, taking a big gulp. Usagi shook her head, smiling. What the heck, if Ruka was determined to get drunk, she might as well make the most of it.

Thirty minutes later the limos pulled up to the hotel that the girls would be staying in for the next week as they got ready for the show in Juban. Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna exited gracefully and looked around, letting out a sigh of relief as they realized that their destination had been kept secret from the press. Not that they had that much doubt, the last person to leak information was currently working in a button factory where he would remain the rest of his life because no one else would hire him.

Soon after, the second limo pulled up. The door opened and a completely inebriated Haruka exited the limo. "Hiya, mi amour!" She said, swaying over to Michiru. She gave her a big kiss before getting her head slapped by said amour.

"Don't you amour me! What the hell are you thinking, getting drunk like this? What kind of example are you setting for Hota-chan?" Michiru demanded, her hands on her hips.

Haruka hiccupped. "Awe, come on Michi, I'm not the only one. Usa did it to!" She tattled, pointing back to where the driver was helping a very happy Usagi out of the limo and into her chair.

"Oh, hi Michi!" She said happily before busting out into giggles. "Ruka-chan was right, things are soooo much brighter than before. Oh! Look at the pretty lights!" She said, pointing at the lights in the lobby.

Michiru and Setsuna sighed at the pair. Usagi winked at Hotaru and gave a sly grin before allowing her face to go all dreamy again. Hotaru had to trail behind the others as to not give her Auntie away with all of her snickering.


End file.
